


Deal with a Demon

by tendous_satoris



Series: Tendou Week 2k17! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AND NOT HOW I WANTED IT TO TURN OUT, Alternate Universe - Demons, Gen, Tendou Week 2017, This is really really bad, Ugh, also the title is pretty bad too so, anyway read at ur own discretion, seriously this is awful, the only part i actually like is Koganegawa's part, this is somehow worse than day 1?????, this was really rushed too oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: There were many things Satori enjoyed about being a demon. Making deals, stealing souls, even getting something to eat on occasion. It was great.What he didn't like, however, was the fact that most of these deals werefucking stupid.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tendou Week day 3: crossover/AU





	Deal with a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy everyone,,,, this is Bad and I Don't Like It. 
> 
> Seriously, I was gonna go with Tendou being a ghost who haunted the STZ frat house but then???? I didn't??? for some reason???? 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this mess more than I did.

There were many things Satori enjoyed about being a demon. Making deals, stealing souls, even getting something to eat on occasion. It was great. 

 

What he didn't like, however, was the fact that most of these deals were  _ fucking stupid _ . 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Man, that sounds like a riot.” Satori chuckled as he listened to Semi’s story of the last deal he made, with some idiot red headed kid. 

 

“Yeah, all he wanted was athletic ability.” He snorted. “Never specified which  _ kind _ of ability, though. Gave him crazy jumping skills.” 

 

“Sick.” He breathed, before feeling a familiar pull at his gut and grinning. “Well, looks like someone requires my services~. See ya, Semisemi.” 

 

“Don't call me that!” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

“Shit…” Was what he heard upon materialising in the human world. “Shit, Aone, it actually worked!” 

 

He raised an eyebrow at the tall, brown haired human standing in front of him. “You needed something?” 

 

“Oh, yeah, hold on one second.” He waved Satori off with his hand, calling out to the other room again. “Aone, hurry the fuck up!” 

 

An even taller human with white hair and no eyebrows rushed out from what Satori assumed was their kitchen, judging by the crumbs on his face. He stood next to the brunet with wide eyes and stiff posture. 

 

“So, now that you're both present,” Satori sighed, already a bit annoyed, “why was I summoned?” 

 

“Oh, I just wanted to see if it worked.” The brunet said breezily. “Name’s Futakuchi, this is Aone.” 

 

Satori’s eyes narrowed. “You don't  _ look  _ like a  _ futakuchi.”  _

 

“What?” Futakuchi blinked. “No, no, that's just my family name. I'm 100% human.” 

 

“Oh, okay.” He muttered, vaguely disappointed. He had always wanted to meet a  _ futakuchi  _ in person. “Now, what the hell did you mean, you ‘just wanted to see if it worked’?” 

 

“Yeah, we found the summoning spell online and wanted to try it,” Futakuchi explained with a boyish grin. Upon seeing Aone’s glare, though, he quickly corrected, “Sorry,  _ I  _ wanted to try it.” 

 

“What'd you even summon me with?” He asked incredulously, looking around the room for offerings, food, even a stuffed animal. 

 

“Oh, uh, we only had chocolate ice cream on hand, so…” He pointed to a brown pile of goop on the floor that Satori had only narrowly missed stepping in. “Yeah.” 

 

He blinked. “Huh.” He said, bending down to look at the goop, which he now knew was chocolate ice cream, before grinning. “Sick, I love chocolate ice cream!” 

 

“Uh, dude, that's been on the floor for like 10 minutes now, it's completely melted,” Futakuchi muttered with a grimace. “You seriously wanna eat that?” 

 

“‘Course, no point in wasting it.” He shrugged, grinning, and waved a hand over it, causing it to unmelt and disappear. It appeared again in his hand, sat atop a cone. “You went through all the trouble to use my favourite human food as an offering, how nice~.” 

 

“Uh, actually, that was just sitting in our freezer-” Futakuchi started, only to have a hand slapped over his mouth by Aone, who shook his head with wide, almost fearful eyes, making Satori smirk. 

 

“Aw, the big guy is scared.” He drawled, licking his ice cream lazily. “No need, I’m not gonna smite ya or anything, I'm not Semi.” He chuckled. 

 

“Who?” Futakuchi asked. 

 

“Another demon I know.” He explained. “You're lucky you didn't use tekka maki as an offering, that's his favourite.” 

 

He then grinned. “Now, there's no way you summoned me for no reason. You got questions? Need a favour? Might cost ya.” 

 

“Eh, no, not really.” Futakuchi shrugged. “Just wanted to see if it would work.” 

 

Satori rolled his eyes. “Ugh. Boring. I'll be going, then, if you're not gonna ask or need anything.” And then he was gone, leaving only a pile of untouched brown goop and a faint hum. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next time Satori was summoned was for an even  _ stupider _ reason, but no less entertaining. 

 

“I want to get better at volleyball!” The boy shouted as soon as he was summoned, making him grin. 

 

“Really, now?” He drawled. The boy reminded him of one of the characters from that human phone game,  _ Angry Birds _ , with hair that was dyed blond everywhere except the fringe. “You sure you're prepared for the consequences of asking for a favour from a  _ demon _ ?” 

 

“Yes!” His voice was no less loud, making Satori laugh. “I'll do 500 laps around my house if I have to!” 

 

“Damn, that's dedication.” He whistled. “What's your name, kid?” 

 

“Koganegawa Kanji, I go to Date Tech High and I'll be the official setter of the volleyball club after Spring High, which is in, like, a week. I can't mess up, Futakuchi-senpai and Moniwa-senpai are counting on me!” 

 

“I see, I see.” Satori hummed. “So, you just wanna be a better player? Well, that's not hard at all. Not even worth your soul, too bad.” 

 

That was a lie. Demons only take souls on extremely rare occasions, but it was fun to perpetuate the rumour that they took them every time since it usually resulted in the human  _ willingly _ giving it up. 

 

“Really?!” Kogane exclaimed. “Thank you!”

 

“No problem.” He laughed. “Now.” He lifted his hand and waved it over Koganegawa’s chest. “There. From now on, I guarantee your volleyball skills will improve.” 

 

“Thank you very much, Demon-san!” He shouted, bowing deeply as Satori grinned. 

 

“I'll be going now. Have fun with your new volleyball skills, Kanji-kun~.” 

 

Man, what an idiotic human. He only raised his power levels, he never specified that his  _ setting  _ had to get better. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As Satori materialised in the room, he was met with sparkling eyes and a  _ wicked _ undercut. 

 

“Hey, the link Futakuchi sent me worked!” He exclaimed. “Sick!” 

 

His eyes narrowed. “I recognise that name. He’s the human who only wanted to chit chat. Who’re you?” 

 

“Terushima Yuuji.” He responded, still grinning that ridiculous grin. “Futakuchi’s my volleyball buddy.” 

 

“Cool, cool.” He hummed. “Lemme guess, you just wanna _chit chat_ too?” 

 

“Nah, I need a favour.” He confessed a bit sheepishly, scratching his undercut in embarrassment. 

 

“Oh? What might that be?” He asked with his own grin this time. 

 

“I need help with my schoolwork and stuff.” He explained. “See, I’m in college prep classes,  _ and  _ I’m captain of my volleyball team, so my parents expect a lot of me, right?” Satori nodded. “I’ve been having some trouble with some of the material lately, and falling behind a bit, so I need some help.” 

 

“I see.” He muttered. “You just need help in school?” 

 

“That’s it, yeah.” 

 

“Damn, I dunno any way to turn that on you.” He sighed, disappointed. “That’s such a straightforward request.” 

 

“Well, it’s good for me,” Terushima argued. “I just need to be better in school so I won’t disappoint my parents, alright?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” He rolled his eyes, before waving a hand in the air. “There, you’ll do better in school now. You’ll understand the material better and get higher grades. Okay?”

 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” He nodded, before grinning again. “Thanks, man! You can go now.” 

 

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes, annoyed. Stupid human, making such a straightforward request. He disappeared then, making sure to leave a huge cloud of smoke. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

So, yeah, there were a lot of things Satori enjoyed about being a demon. The offerings were nice, the fear in people’s eyes. 

  
Though he had to admit, sometimes, it  _ fucking sucked _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Lkjhgfdsa that was Bad. 
> 
> Eh. Don't forget to kudos and leave a comment anyway, I guess. 
> 
> Erica out, see you tomorrow(hopefully with something better) C = C = C = C = C = ┌ (; · ω ·) ┘


End file.
